Seth the Silver Knight
by Flame-Wolf-89
Summary: Pre FE 8: Seth's recruit life, how he became the legendary Silver Knight, well, my theory anyway.
1. A Suprise Promotion

Seth the Silver Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, can't, shouldn't, never will. Don't remind me.

A/N: I've always wondered about Seth's past, I mean, I love him, he's awesome, why not try to write about an unknown part of him?

&

It was cold out, a gust of icy wind cut through Seth's thin cloak, making him gasp slightly, drawing a look from a peer, the redhead flushed and tried to ignore the weather the best he could. Instead, brownish-red eyes peered out into the distance, searching for the surrounding bandits that this group had been sent out to extinguish.

It was ironic that the Officer had used the phrase 'extinguish' when the weather wouldn't allow a heavily guarded lantern to be lit. As if sensing his thoughts, Mother Nature sent another 'breeze' his direction and he gasped. Seth hear a humored grunt from behind and almost turned his head, but knew that it would be better to keep his eyes on the battlefield.

His first battle, besides his training of course, Seth was eager to do a good job to show he had learned something from his training. He wanted to be a high rank one day, just like his father…So Seth had set his mind to it and joined the Renais Army as soon as he could, and he was still a little too young. It was only because of his father, his father's performance naturally said that Seth would most likely inherit that skill. With proper training and discipline of course…

Thus was why the red-haired boy was standing on the battlefield, an iron sword in hand, his left free to grab a vulnerary at any time.

He noticed a movement in the group, a hand gesture that signified that an enemy was spotted, Seth set his face to what he believed was a hard, determined face and readied his sword.

An axe wielding bandit leapt out of the mist and lunged at a recruit…Milren, was his name, Seth didn't recall ever directly meeting him. The boy awkwardly blocked the blow with his lance, barely stopping it from mortally wounding him. Seth joined in and swiped at the burly man's neck, together, the two boys took the bandit down.

"Thanks." Milren said breathlessly, but cut of short, lunging at a bandit coming up behind Seth, which the red-head had failed to notice.

Milren had made several deep cuts in the axe-wielder's chest, but the man was tough, he swung at the blue-haired recruit and severed his leather vest on a spot. He was about to attack again when Seth made a daring move and thrust at the offending man's heart. It left Seth vulnerable to side attacks and at his distance, there was a fair chance the red head would miss. To both the recruits' amazement and relief, Seth didn't miss and finished the man off with an impressive attack…

For some reason, the surrounding recruits stopped fighting and looked around in amazement, all of the bandits were retreating, "The Commanders been defeated! RETREAT! RETREAT!" The axe fighters all rushed away, the Rens didn't follow, instead took the fleeing as victory.

A man was coming up to Seth and Milren, a guarded look on his face, the red head noticed it was the commander of this charge.

"You two boys finished the leader off." He said simply, checking their reactions.

Seth blinked rapidly while Milren gasped in shock, "We did…?" They both asked in unison, giving each other a quick glance.

"Yes, and without any help from a higher ranking officer. That is a pretty good feat for what we thought your skills could handle at this point."

Both the blue haired recruit and red haired one were speechless, the just stared at the commander in shock.

"I think you've passed this test, you've earned a promotion, welcome to the real ranks of soldier. Well, what are you waiting for, soldiers, get back to the castle. Officer Dremere will introduce you to your new rank." He gave them a hard look that snapped them out of their reverie, and both scrambled, Seth more gracefully, away towards Renais Castle.

When possible the two looked at each other in awe, "Thanks again…You not only saved me back there but you got me up a rank…" Milren said sheepishly.

"We both got up their together, I wouldn't have been able to do that myself…I know that for sure…" Seth trailed off, said honestly.

"So…We're probably going to be in the same area of training…Um, do you want to be friends?" Milren gave him a hopeful, lopsided grin.

"Alright." Seth agreed, "Friends."

"Friends!" Milren clasped Seth's hand and smiled, the red-head in turn gave him a small, friendly one back.

&

A/N: Should I continue? Reviews are loved.


	2. New Comrades New Enemies?

Seth the Silver Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was working on my other stories. Well here is the next chapter, for this story. No action, I wanted to get some of the characters out of the way.

&

"So, you are the two soldiers that took down Tomojin? I am impressed. So, for your heroics you'll be raised to the rank of squire.

Beside Seth, Milren grinned in happiness, bouncing on his toes, the red head smiled at his new friend's excitement.

"Maybe one day you'll become a knight," Milren's grin grew wider, "If you survive your training." the two young men looked uncomfortable now. "Well, let me get someone to show you to the barracks. OSCAR, over here." A red-haired axe user walked over, giving the commander a curious look.

"Yes, Commander Dron?" he gave the two boys a sidelong glance.

"Take these two to an open barrack, Oscar, make sure they have everything they need."

"Yes sir. Follow me." He walked off in the direction of the Squires hall, Seth had never been there before.

"I was here once before, to deliver a letter…" Milren said in a nervous voice, "but not to become a Squire…" He gave an excited smile again.

"It'll be hard work, but if you really did defeat Tomojin alone, I'm sure it will be no problem." He smirked like he didn't think so. Seth gave him a slight glare when the purple haired man wasn't looking.

They continued walking in silence, Milren seemed oblivious of Oscar's doubts, instead looking around at his surroundings with wide eyes. Seth did too, it wasn't much different than the Page's quarters, but it did have a long trail of blue carpet, thin and not at all wide, but it was there. Some ribbons from winning the Squire's Tournament were held on the wall, even a trophy, won by…Orson? That must have been won a while ago, Orson was a Knight now…

They came to a stop and both Seth and Milren stood at attention to Oscar, the higher ranking Squire smirked, "…How'd you two get into Squire hood?" He barked a laugh then dramatically flung his arms in the direction of a rather battered up door. "Your royal chambers you royal majesty's." He smirked, "We'll see just how long you'll make into this year." Milren blinked and stared after the now retreating Oscar…Seth glared, realized what he was doing, and took a few deep, calming breaths.

"…Why do you suppose he's like that?" Milren asked in a pained voice, "What'd we ever do to him?"

"Let's go in, we should meet the other Squires…" Seth decided to ignore the rude man, instead distracting his mind with duty.

Milren followed him into the room, several young boys looked up in curiosity, "A message for us Squires?" One blonde boy asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mark, they must be new Squires." Another boy said, shaking his head, making black hair swing.

"Oh come off of it, Danil, they're too young." the boy named Mark retorted.

"Will you to shut up and stop being rude, how about we ask them since they're standing right there." Another person said from a bunk bed.

Both Mark and Danil blushed in embarrassment, but Mark spoke up, "Well, who are you?" he asked roughly. The boy on the bunk bed sighed in exasperation but waited expectantly for the answer.

Milren seemed too stunned to speak, so Seth took over the talking, "I'm Seth, and this is Milren…We just became Squires, a man named Oscar led us here."

"How'd you become Squires so young?!" Danil asked incredulously, "I had to be a Page for three years! How long were you?!"

"Danil!" It was the unnamed boy, he sighed in the two's direction, but before he could speak, there was a groan from beneath him, on the other part of the bed.

"What's all that noise…?" A boy asked grumpily.

"Oh, sorry Malinore, there are two new Squires, we're- I'm trying to welcome them." He answered.

"I see," The new boy threw off his covers and sat up, stretching, "I'll help you, Armand, since those two won't be of any help." Danil squeaked in outrage while Mark glared in Malinore's direction.

"So, how'd you get into Squire Hood?" Armand asked, smiling encouragement, "It seems a bit early."

"We defeated the bandit leader together…" Milren said quietly, looking a bit bashful, not looking at any of the other boys.

"Tomojin?!" Mark's jaw dropped, "You're not serious…" Danil remained silent staring at Seth and Milren.

"No, we're serious…" Seth corrected.

"Wow, no wonder you were promoted." Malinore asked simply, "Good job for that." everyone looked at him, whether to stare, widen their eyes at, or just smirk at.

"Welcome to the Squire barracks no. 5," Armand smirked, "isn't it lovely?" He flourished his hands around dramatically, inviting the two newcomers to take in their new home.

"Did you say Oscar brought you here?" Mark asked, when the two nodded he whistled, "Yikes…Bet that wasn't fun."

"Yeah…Is he like that to everyone?" Milren answered.

"Ah, he's usually unnecessarily competitive to everyone, but…there's a reason he's worse to you…" Armand trailed off.

"He's been a Page for four years…And now, a Squire for three…" Danil continued.

"Oh…" Seth looked uncomfortable.

"Whatever, he should get over himself." Malinore said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't say things like that…You'll get in trouble…" Armand sighed, shaking his head, Malinore just grunted in response.

"Why are you still standing? Come take a bed for your new home!" Mark said, a friendly smile on his face.

Milren was the first to move, he spotted something in the corner of the room, went over and picked up what Seth now saw was his belongings. Then the green haired boy looked around and took the bottom bed next to Mark's bunk and Danil's bottom mattress. Seth took the one above his friend and sat down, no one spoke. Armand took a book out and Malinore situated himself under his covers to go back to bed.

"So…Are we just going to sit here?" Milren decided to break the silence.

"Today's a free day." Danil answered, a look of distaste on his face.

"Yep," Mark grinned and leaned back, putting his hands under his head, closing his eyes.

Seth wanted to sigh in relief, he had questions about the Squire life…This would be a definite change than being a Page.

&

A/N: And there's chapter 2, hope you liked it.


End file.
